A New Beginning Without You
by anak mecin
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Omong kosong. Inspired by Tarot 0 - The Fool (bukan peserta #EndofArcana lol XD)


eey~ saya kembali membuat fanfic retjeh!

kali ini saya coba mengaplikasikan makna dari salah satu kartu tarot sebagai upaya untuk turut meramaikan event #EndofArcana (tapi saya bukan peserta ya, karena saya adalah salah satu panitia dari event tersebut)

bagi kalian yang tertarik untuk turut serta dalam event _The End of Arcana_ silakan cek profile saya ya! di sana ada link facebook menuju page event-nya ;D

warning: absurd, retjeh, _boring_ , datar, OOC, dan entahlah

BLEACH selalu milik om Tite Kubo

0

 _The Fool_

Kesucian - Awal - Kemurnian - Kebebasan - Potensi - Semangat dan Resiko

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, apa kau pernah mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Langit berwarna biru cerah menjadi atap bagi Ichigo dan Keigo yang sedang bersantai di _rooftop_ sekolah saat jam istirahat. Hanya mereka berdua? Ya, hanya Ichigo dan Keigo. Uryu dan Chad yang biasanya ikut meramaikan jam istirahat mereka masih berada di ruang guru untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di _rooftop_ , Ichigo tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya dari balik pagar batas sambil menyesap kopi kotak yang sebelumnya ia beli di kantin. Kesunyian yang seharusnya terasa menenangkan justru malah membuat Keigo merasa canggung. Hingga pada akhirnya Keigo memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian dengan mengajukan pertanyaan _random_ yang pertama terlintas dipikirannya.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai berwarna _orange_ mencolok ke arah Keigo yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Matanya menatap remaja berparas agak mirip Aizen itu (yhahaha xD) seolah-olah ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa Ichigo adalah seorang _gay_.

"Hah? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Oh, ayolah Ichigo! Itu hanya satu pertanyaan sederhana! Jadi, apakah kau pernah mengalami cinta pandangan pertama pada seorang perempuan?"

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Keigo dan wajahnya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang menyusun jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Merasa Ichigo akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius, Keigo bangkit dari posisi terlentang untuk duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak."

Ichigo hanya menjawabnya singkat dan kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke depan, memandang apapun selain teman konyolnya tersebut.

Sontak Keigo merasa kecewa karena ekspektasinya terhadap jawaban Ichigo ternyata hancur. Akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai.

"Kalau begitu cinta pandangan pertama pada laki-laki?"

Kali ini Ichigo tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya karena hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menendang tubuh Keigo dengan kekuatan penuh hingga temannya itu menabrak tembok yang berdekatan dengan pintu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah. Raung kesakitan Keigo tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi ia hanya menolehkan pandangannya melintasi pagar.

 _Cinta pandangan pertama? Omong kosong._

Hal itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setulus hati mencintai seseorang hanya dengan memandangnya sebanyak satu kali? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Apa kau hanya sebatas mencintai raganya?

Karena sungguh, apa yang ia alami bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta merupakan hal terjauh yang dirasakan Ichigo saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Pertemuan yang menjadi titik awal dari petualangan panjang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai _shinigami_ pengganti.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Ichigo saat memandangnya pertama kali adalah... terkejut? Kesal? Bahkan ia kesulitan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri kala itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Sosok seorang gadis mungil menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan memegang sebilah katana muncul menembus dinding kamarnya.

Ya. Menembus. Dinding. Kamarnya.

Ichigo mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat ataupun berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus dalam kesehariannya. Tapi kali ini ia merasakan hal yang sepenuhnya berbeda pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dan benar saja. Baru kali ini ada arwah yang bisa membuat lengannya terkunci dipunggungnya, bahkan ia bisa menggambar! Walau hasilnya sangat... um, ya.

Tapi tentu saja hal tersebut tidak membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, justru semakin kesal. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak kesal jika ada makhluk asing yang menerobos kamar pribadimu tanpa permisi, mengunci lenganmu, bahkan seenaknya mencorat-coret wajahmu?

Namun segala kesan buruk yang melekat pada diri gadis itu tidak bertahan lama dan perlahan berubah.

Saat ia menatap kedua matanya, meskipun gadis itu terluka parah karena telah melindunginya dari serangan _hollow_ , ia dapat melihat keberanian dan tekat kuat yang terpancar dari matanya. Tidak ada jejak akan rasa takut yang membayangi matanya.

Kagum.

Itulah kali pertama Ichigo memutuskan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia adalah sosok yang mengagumkan. Hanya sebatas itu. Kekaguman. Bukan cinta.

Namun perlahan rasa cinta itu mulai tumbuh. Rasa itu tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya hari-hari ketika mereka bertarung bersama dan saling mempercayakan hidup mereka kepada satu sama lainnya.

Ketika bicara sudah bukan lagi satu-satunya cara untuk berkomunikasi dan saling memahami apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benak mereka.

Ketika tatapan mata saja sudah cukup untuk memahami jiwa yang ada dibaliknya, membacanya dengan mudah seperti sebuah buku dongeng untuk anak-anak.

Perasaan Ichigo terhadap Rukia tetap tumbuh, bahkan semakin kuat meskipun perbedaan dimensi memisahkan dirinya dengan perempuan yang begitu ia puja, begitu ia cintai, seperti keadaannya pada saat ini.

"-go... Ichigo... Oy~ Ichigoooo~!"

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri ketika ia merasa Keigo mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya ringan sambil memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon sama sekali. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Keigo dengan wajah yang agak bingung.

"Ah, maaf."

Keigo hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin Keigo tau hal apa yang mengisi pikiran Ichigo sedari tadi. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini paling ia hindari sejak Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Apa kau merindukan Kuchiki-san?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang tersedia, kenapa Keigo harus menanyakan hal itu?

"tch, untuk apa aku merindukannya."

Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang datar dan dingin, seolah tidak peduli ataupun merasa terganggu akan ketidakhadiran Rukia dalam kehidupannya kini. Namun sayangnya Keigo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ichigo hanya berusaha mengelabui dirinya dan dunia, tentang seberapa besar Kurosaki Ichigo merindukan Kuchiki Rukia.

 _Ichigo, kau buruk sekali dalam berbohong_.

Tentu saja Keigo mengatakan hal itu hanya dalam pikirannya saja.

Meski Ichigo kini harus memulai kembali awal baru yang ia sendiri pun yakin tidak akan mudah, terutama tanpa kehadiran Rukia di sisinya, namun ia harus menghadapinya dengan penuh keyakinan. Yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan jalannya kembali. Bahwa akan ada begitu banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang menantinya di depan sana dan ia tidak takut sama sekali akan hal itu. Karena tidak ada hal lain yang dapat mengubah dunianya, tidak satupun, kecuali Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan Keigo hanya berharap agar Ichigo dapat segera bertemu kembali dengan Kuchiki-san.

End.

.

.

 **Author's note** :

begitulah, hahaha /apa

dapat ide dadakan waktu denger lagunya Jaz yang judulnya "Dari Mata" tapi pas eksekusi kok ya gak gitu nyambung sama lagunya XDa

ah sudahlah~

 _by the way_ , tadinya saya gak akan bikin fic ini berhubungan dengan #EndofArcana karena saya sendiri gak yakin cara saya mengaplikasikan makna dari tarot yang saya pilih ke dalam fanfic sudah tepat. mohon maafkan, ilmu saya dalam dunia tulis menulis dan per-fanfic-an masih miskin ||orz

tapi kemudian saya pikir gak ada salahnya ikut meramaikan event the #EndofArcana karena saya sendiri adalah salah satu panitia dari event tersebut. toh gak akan masuk penjurian jadinya tenang /plak

BUAT YANG PENASARAN DAN TERTARIK DENGAN EVENT "THE END OF ARCANA" PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE YA! XD

ada link facebook menuju page event tersebut di profile saya :D

ikutan yuk! selain turut meramaikan fandom IchiRuki di Indonesia, kalian juga berkesempatan untuk memenangkan hadiah loh ;D

 _last but not least_ , terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic retjeh ini! double thanks kalau kalian baca sampai _author's note_ yang gak jelas ini hahaha

 _feedback_ (baik kritik ataupun saran) is really appreciated!

 _once again, thank you very much!_


End file.
